There are described in the patent literature numerous systems and methods for the recording of X-ray images. Conventional X-ray imaging systems use an X-ray sensitive phosphor screen and a photosensitive film to form visible analog representations of modulated X-ray patterns. The phosphor screen absorbs X-ray radiation and is stimulated to emit visible light. The visible light exposes photosensitive film to form a latent image of the X-ray pattern. The film is then chemically processed to transform the latent image into a visible analog representation of the X-ray pattern.
Recently, there have been proposed systems and methods for detection of X-ray images in which the X-ray image is directly recorded as readable electrical signals, thus obviating the need for film in the imaging process.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,209 to Rowlands et al describes a method for employing a transparent sensor electrode positioned over a photoconductive layer and a pulsed laser that scans the photoconductive layer through the transparent sensor electrode.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,268,569 to Nelson et al. describes an imaging system having a photoconductive material which is capable of bearing a latent photostatic image, a plurality of elongate parallel strips adjacent the photoconductive material, and a pixel source of scanning radiation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,430 to Lee describes a radiation detection panel for X-ray imaging systems which is made up of a matrix assembly of radiation detection sensors arrayed in rows and columns to record still or moving images.
Examples of commercially available systems in which X-ray images are directly recorded as readable electrical signals include the Direct Radiography line of detector arrays offered by Sterling Diagnostic Imaging (formerly DuPont) of Delaware, USA; the Pixium line of flat panel X-ray detectors for radiography offered by Trixell of Moirans, France; the Digital Imaging Center offered by Swissray Medical AG of Switzerland; and the Canon Digital Radiography System offered by the Canon Medical Division of Canon U.S.A.
In addition, digital mammographic x-ray systems are commercially available. For example, the Opdima system offered by Siemens Medical Systems, Inc. of New Jersey, USA.